Ernest
" |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Perscia, Fiore. |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |curse= |weapons=Two Pistols |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Ernest (アーネスト, Ānesuto) is a " " that is currently part of Anaesi Ars. Despite not possessing , due to his skills in Ki, he is capable of replicating any Mage's physical feats with relative ease. Despite his overall mentality and appearance resembling a , Ernest is a very kind man that takes upon the guise of a darker man to protect people from any magnitude of threat. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Ki (気, Spirit) is the answer that Ernest reached with his incapability of accessing the fabled power known as . In the years following the and conflict, the incredible Magic that swept into the land had vastly increased the number of that could exist, for souls had become more attuned to , and opened up to acquiring it. However, there were still those who could not access the fabled power known as Magic. Those people were once considered powerless, however, they soon rediscovered a revolutionary, ancient art. This was the art known as Ki, an energy source that enabled even ordinary humans to manifest supernatural physical prowess. How was this possible? Through the very same thing that awakens in Mages — the . By enabling the energy of the soul to leak into the physical body, individuals were given access to powerful physical abilities after considerable time spent training. Ernest trained for several years before managing to manifest Ki within his body, and has since continued to train in refining his Ki and increasing his prowess as a combatant. To this end, he has personalized his understanding and application of Ki to work for non-traditional Martial Arts principles, making him an oddity among the world that make use of Ki. His mastery over the principle is such that his specialized Martial Arts has ascended to a realm where novice Mages and ordinary individuals aren't able to differentiate between his feats and a Mage's feats. Of course, it is when one senses his inner power that one is able to make the difference. Those who make use of Ki express their power in a form very different from Mages. This is known as Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit), the equivalent of a Mage's Magical Aura if you will. Sakki is not an aura, so much as a message sent by a Ki user to another individual. It describes the fundamental will and thought process behind every action undertaken, but makes a point to overwhelm the enemy with this information as opposed to inform them. When expressing one's Sakki, it means that you have devoted yourself to defeating — or even killing — your enemy through any means possible. With Ernest, Sakki demonstrates itself as a prediction of the future. However, it is by no means an honest or favorable future. It is a future in which the opponent is incapable of standing against the titanic abilities of Ernest, eventually giving way to their loss due to an inability to react. That being said, there is a weakness in this method of fighting, in that a skilled opponent will be able to resist and counter based on what they are shown. In most situations, this does not arise, despite the plethora of skilled combatants that exist. This is because Ernest's advantage is in the resolve of every attack, which has been ordained from the beginning. His mental resolve transfers into his physical readiness, enabling him to follow through all of his attacks with no delay. Ernest's Ki is noted to be "Soft" (柔, Jū)... Despite being a user of Soft Ki, Ernest's soul has manifested with the flow of "Wood" (木, Ki)... Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes